à la recherche du bonheur en busca de la felicida
by Harumi Meira
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando todo en tu vida ha sido sufrimiento? ¿Ver como tratan mal a tu hermano y madre, y tu no puedes hacer nada?...bueno, esta es la historia de Itachi, un joven campesino que le ha tocado una vida muy dura,ItaDeiIta & SasuNaru AU
1. Capitulo 1

**ñee :3 traigo otro fic , ahora de mi pareja favorita ItaDei!!!! wiii~~~  
Solo dos cosas, los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, pero algun dia seran mios *---*  
y lo otro, es ke este fic esta tambien en Amor yaoi, con el nombre de Gaara Uchiha, ke es mi nick en esa pagina ^^**

Espero ke les guste y kualker kosa, en un review :3

**

* * *

  
**

~*à la recherche du bonheur*~

Por: Harumi Meira

En un pueblo bastante rural, en el cual no había televisión, computadores ni Internet, se encontraba un joven de piel morena, pelo color negro, el cual le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, se encontraba limpiando un establo.

**-¡¡ITACHI!! ¡¡¡¡ITACHI!!!! ¡¡¡VEN PARA ACA!!!-** un hombre le gritaba desde la puerta de una enorme casa

Itachi dejo lo que estaba haciendo y los mas rápido que pudo, fue donde el imponente hombre que lo llamaba

-**que ocurre señor?-** Itachi no miraba al hombre, el siempre permanecía con la mirada abajo

-**¿¡¡porque tu estupido hermano no vino a trabajar?!!**

-**el...el esta enfermo señor**- itachi apretaba sus puños tras la ira que le recorría por su ser

**-¡¡pues que se mejore!! Mira que los platos de la casa no se lavan solos¡¡**

-**esta bien señor**- mas ira invadía la sangre de Itachi

-**ahora anda a limpiar el establo!!!**

Cuando Itachi se disponía a marchar rumbo hacia el establo, algo lo detuvo.

-**aaahh...Itachi**

-**que ocurre señor?-** itachi esta vez no lo miro, y solo pregunto de espalda

**-dile a la puta de tu madre que no me gustan los tomates, para que no los ponga a la hora de cenar-** el hombre formo una sonrisa de superioridad

Itachi no podía soportar que insultaran a su madre y hermano, ya que eran la única familia que le quedaba.

Itachi se dio la vuelta y lleno de ira, sus ojos tomaron un color rojo sangre, camino hacia el hombre y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un enorme golpe en su rostro, provocando que el hombre cayera hacia atrás. Itachi se posiciono sobre el y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

**-MI MADRE NO ES NINGUNA PUTA¡¡¡ELLA ES UNA BUENA MUJER Y SU NO FUERA POR ELLA SU MUJER ESTARIA MUERTA!!!-** itachi estaba vuelto un demonio, sus ojos se trasformaron en color rojos, que reflejaban toda la ira que había en su corazón en ese momento y en muchos otros

**-tu.....tu....¡¡DEMONIO!!! TUS OJOS ROJOS SON LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO!!!! HIJO DE SATANAS!!-** en el rostro del hombre se notaba el miedo que ahora le tenia a Itachi

**-pero que...?-** Itachi no comprendía por que el hombre lo llamaba demonio

**-acaso nadie me vendrá a ayudar!!!!-** el hombre de la casa gritaba histérico

De inmediato llegaron unos hombres, tomando a Itachi por su largo pelo, haciendo que el pelinegro quedara de rodillas frente al hombre, el cual tenia sangre en el labio inferior por el golpe.

El hombre lleno de ira, abofeteo a Itachi, haciendo que el pelo de este cayera sobre su rostro, ocultando unas lagrimas de impotencia recorrían sus mejillas

-**llévenselo!!! Y castíguenlo por su insolencia...**

Cuando el hombre entro a la casa, sus peones se llevaron a itachi a un cuarto para ser azotado como muchas veces era castigado, solo por defender a su madre y hermano

* * *

**-estas bien sasuke?**- una mujer de piel blanca, muy hermosa, con el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, estaba sentada en una pequeña cama junto a su hijo

**-si, yo creo que mañana podré volver al trabajo, muchas gracias madre por cuidarme-** sasuke le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa

De pronto la puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió mostrando como Itachi entraba a el pequeño sitio con una mirada cargada de pena, de tristeza por no poder hacer nada para sacar a su madre y hermano de ese infierno que estaban viviendo.

-**hola Itachi**- la madre al ver que Itachi no respondía nada y se acomodaba en el sillón, el cual también era su cama, se imagino que otra ves lo habían castigado- **otra vez itachi?**

**-¡no puedo soportarlo mas, ese anciano de mierda me las va a pagar todas!**- Itachi agacho la cabeza y apretó sus puños por toda la rabia que sentía

**-no te preocupes mas, algún día podremos salir de aquí y ser felices**- la mujer beso la frente de Itachi- **ahora ve a ver a tu hermano que estaba esperando que llegaras**

Itachi se levanto del sillón y fue a la habitación de su hermano, el cual estaba durmiendo. Itachi acarició la mejilla de este y deposito un calido beso en su frente.

-**her...mano?-** Sasuke despertaba de apoco, acomodándose en la cama para ver mejor

-**hola Sasuke**- Itachi le sonrió- **estas mejor?**- Itachi se sentó a un costado de la cama y acarició los azulados cabellos de su hermano menor

**-si, la fiebre ya bajo, así que seguro que mañana podré ir a trabajar**

**-me alegro de que estés mejor**- Itachi le dedicaba una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas a Sasuke

**-gracias-** Sasuke sonrió pero su expresión cambio cuando vio unas marcas en el rostro de su hermano- **Itachi, esas marcas......**

-**no es nada**- Itachi sonreía- **me golpee cuando limpiaba el establo, no te preocupes-** Itachi se puso de pie y beso la frente de Sasuke- **hasta mañana**

**-hasta mañana**- Sasuke observaba como su hermano se marchaba, notando que en su cuello y ante brazo unas marcas de latigazos- _**"hermano, ya veras que saldremos de aquí"**_

A la mañana siguiente era como todos los días, Itachi y Sasuke preparaban la mesa para el desayuno, mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno. Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación matrimonio de la casa, golpeo y asomo la cabeza para avisar que el desayuno estaba listo, y así fueron a la mesa, mientras que Itachi fue a la habitación de la hija de la casa, ella era una joven muy linda y tierna con el mundo, pero solamente con algunas personas mostraba su verdadera personalidad, que no era precisamente una santa.

Itachi al llegar a la habitación, golpeo esperando una respuesta.

-**adelante**- dijo la chica, desde adentro de la habitación

**-con su permiso, señorita hinata**- Itachi entro en la habitación, quedándose en la puerta, sin avanzar más

-**esta servido el desayuno**

**-Itachi porque no te acercas un poco mas?**- la chica se saco el camisón que llevaba por pijama, quedando en solamente ropa interior- **que tal si nos entretenemos un rato?-** Hinata se saco la parte de arriba, dejando sus enormes pechos descubiertos

**-señorita Hinata...yo no...yo no puedo hacer eso**- Itachi bajo la mirada, evitando ver a la chica semi-desnuda

**-no te hagas problemas**- Hinata se acerco y apego a Itachi, poniendo sus pechos sobre el torso de este

**-No...usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso**- Itachi retrocedió y dispuesto a salir, Hinata tomo a Itachi por una de sus muñecas de una manera muy brusca

**-mira maldito insecto, tu vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene ¿entendido? Por algo soy la hija del hombre de esta hacienda-** Hinata mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, apretaba más y más la muñeca de itachi

-**pero es que.....**

**-¡¡te digo que me hagas caso!!-** Hinata lanzo a Itachi sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre el**- ahora....tu sabes que hacer**

Así Itachi tubo otra vez mas que ser obligado a hacer cosas que el no quería.

Después de un rato Itachi y Hinata salían de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor.

**-porque se demoraron tanto, hija?-** una mujer muy bella, era la madre de Hinata, la cual era todo lo contrario a su hija, además ella era muy buena con Itachi, Sasuke y su madre, después que le salvaron la vida

-**es que Itachi estaba peinando mi cabello, tu sabes que me cuesta mucho peinarlo por mi misma**- la chica formo una inocente sonrisa

-**mmm...ya veo, pero ven hija, siéntate**- la mujer miro a itachi y sasuke, los cuales todavía permanecían ahí- **porque no se sientan a la mesa itachi, sasuke, así comparten el desayuno con nosotros**

**-estas loca?!!!!! Mujer, tu sabes que los perros comen afuera de la casa** – el hombre dirigió una mirada fulminante a itachi y sasuke

Sasuke bajo la mirada con pena, el no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato. Itachi al notar que su hermano tenia tristeza en su rostro se acerco y le hablo al odio, pero fue detenido por Hinata

**-itachi, tu sabes que te tengo prohibido hablar con tu hermano mientras este yo, ¿acaso no entiendes?-** sasuke no pudo aguantar mas y salio llorando de ahí, no entendía porque todo tenia que ser tan duro para ellos, ellos eran buenas personas...

Itachi al ver que su hermano salio corriendo de ahí, también salio dispuesto a seguirlo, pero fue detenido por la hija de la casa, pero esta vez no izo caso, desobedeciendo a la orden que le gritaba la chica de los ojos violetas, pero aun así no izo caso y salio de ahí, corriendo para seguir a su hermano

_**-"esto no puede seguir así, tengo que ayudarlos, como sea, pero ellos deben irse de aquí rápido"**_- pensaba la mujer de la casa

* * *

Itachi corría por los campos, en busca por su hermano, pero no lo encontraba por ningún sitio, lo cual lo estaba preocupando, nunca pensó que sasuke llegaría a su limite, el comprendía que su hermano no podía soportar las cosas como el, pero nunca pensó que explotaría tan pronto, pero eso ahora no le preocupaba, lo único que le interesaba era encontrar a su hermano, ya que hace mas de media hora lo había salido a buscar pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

-**Itachi....-**una voz de una mujer lo llamaba

**-señora Elizabeth**- itachi izo una pequeña reverencia hacia la mujer, pero ella tomo su rostro y izo que lo levantara

**-itachi necesito contarte algo, yo se que talvez esto les va a ayudar mucho y por fin podrán ser felices**

-**que cosa es señora?** – itachi no se imaginaba lo que ella tendría que decirle

-**quiero que me prestes mucha atención, porque no podré repetirlo, ya que nadie sabe que Salí de la casa**- al ver que Itachi asentía, continuo- **esta noche ven a este mismo lugar con tu madre y sasuke, hoy se Irán del infierno en que están viviendo...**

Itachi al escuchar eso, no pudo contener la impresión y la alegría que estaba sintiendo, nunca imagino que por fin podría salir de ahí, lo que tanto espero, por fin se estaba presentado....

**-señora, le quiero pedir un favor...**

**-dime itachi?**

**-por favor, permítame abrazarla....-** Itachi apenas podía hablar, producto de la emoción

**-claro**- la mujer estiro sus brazos, he itachi enseguida le correspondía en el gesto, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella, mientras ella acariciaba su largo cabello**- no te preocupes itachi, yo se que todo saldrá bien, además que les dare todo el dinero que he juntado por estos últimos tres meses, además de unos joyas mías, para que puedan vivir en la ciudad y tu vallas a la universidad y sasuke a la escuela**

**-muchas gracias señora, ya vera, cuando pueda, voy a pagarle por todo lo que ha hecho por sasuke, mi madre y yo**

**-no te preocupes itachi, tu no me debes nada, al contrario, yo todavía te debo mucho a ti y a tu hermano y madre por salvarme la vida **

**-no se preocupe**- itachi le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, solo porque se trataba de ella, además que la mujer siempre le decía que su sonrisa era una de las mas bellas que había visto- **entonces tengo que venir a media noche para acá, y ahí usted nos estará esperando**

**-exacto, además de otros sirvientes que se iran con ustedes**

-**entiendo, y otra vez, muchas gracias por este bello gesto**

-**ya te lo dije itachi, no tienes de que preocuparte**- la mujer se separo de Itachi y acaricio su mejilla- **bueno debo irme, osino comenzaran a sospechar, recuerda lo que te he dicho, nos vemos a la media noche, adios**

**-claro, adios, y muchas gracias señora **

Así ella se fue, dejando a Itachi feliz, esperanzado de por fin salir de el infierno en el que estaba viviendo, pero tubo que seguir en lo que estaba, así que fue a buscar a su hermano, pero ahora lleno de felicidad, con una pequeña, pero notoria sonrisa en sus labios...

Continuara...

* * *

**Wiii, ahi esta el primer capitulo, ojala les guste y si no, kualker kritica es aceptada ^^**

**Besitos~~  
**


	2. Capitulo 2

**segundo capitulo :D, unas aclaraciones a la rapida ke me echan del compu xD**

**para todas las personas, deidara no salio en el cap anterior ni en este porke estos dos cap son como una pekeña introduccion, porke seria muy fome empezar al comienzo con la nueva vida de itachi, y para no hacer un flash back, hago esto altiro :D**

**ahora si, a leer nOn  
**

* * *

~*à la recherche du bonheur*~

Por: Harumi Meira

Itachi hace un buen rato que estaba buscando a sasuke, pero aun no conseguía saber donde estaba su hermano, estaba ansioso, necesitaba contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, necesitaba decirle que por fin se irían de este lugar.

Itachi ya cansado de tanto correr, comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño río que se encontraba cerca, como no lo había pensado antes, de seguro sasuke se encontraría ahí, ese era el lugar secreto de los dos.

Caminando por un angosto pasaje, lleno de arbustos, al final se notaba un pequeño río, en el cual sasuke estaba sentado en la orilla, con la cara entre las rodillas, lanzando piedritas al agua, las cuales provocaban que los pececitos que se encontraban ahí, huyeran.

-sasuke...-llamó tranquilamente itachi

-nunca lograre entender porque nos sucede todo esto a nosotros...

-no te preocupes, por eso mismo te he estado buscando, necesito contarte algo

Sasuke miro un poco extrañado a itachi, pero dejó que se explicara.

Itachi contó todo el plan a su hermano, el cual lloraba de la felicidad, así que se marcharon de ahí con una gran sonrisas en sus rostros, esperando que la noche llegara.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itachi, sasuke y la señora mikoto tenían todo preparado y la hora se acercaba.

El temor que sentían era indescriptible, las ansias les comía todo su ser, el silencio era tan solo interrumpido por el suave movimiento de las hojas, pero el sonido de unas campanillas, rompió aquella tensión, la hora había llegado.

Salieron rápidamente de aquella cabañita que por mucho tiempo había sudo su hogar, pero aquello ya no importaba mas, ahora comenzarían una nueva vida.

Cuando estuvieron en el punto de reunión se sorprendieron a no ver a la señora elizabeth, pero detrás de los arbustos aparecieron otros criados, seguramente eran los que se iban a ir con ellos.

Uno de ellos entrego a itachi un sobre, el cual contenía una carta

"_Itachi:_

_Espero que todo salga bien, te prometo que te iré a visitar a la ciudad, para ver como van sus vidas._

_Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ti, al pequeño sasuke, y a mikoto, mi gran amiga y compañera. Los extrañare mucho, pero recuerden que los quiero mucho y espero que nunca se olviden de mí, porque yo nunca lo are..._

_Siempre suya._

_Elizabeth Skellington"_

Itachi no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción por la carta, pero se percató que el sobre traía algo más. Era una fotografía de ella, la cual en la parte posterior decía "_para que nunca me olviden, y espero que este poco de dinero aparte del otro, te sirva itachi para que te compres un automóvil"_

Itachi miró y dentro del sobre, ahí había un montón de billetes.

No se podía sentir mas agradecido, le había entregado todo sus ahorros, además de vender sus joyas y ahora le daba un poco mas para un automóvil...ella se merecía el cielo y mucho mas.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y tenían que salir pronto de ahí.

Los tres, mas los otros cincos criados caminaban silenciosamente r el ancho campo, cuando se dieron cuenta, que a unos 2 metros mas, habían dos peones, con unas escopetas en sus manos.

Itachi izo señales a uno de los empleados, para que no hicieran ruido alguno.

Por la oscuridad de la noche no se distinguía mucho, pero para itachi aquello no era un problema, ya que el poseía una vista especial.

Itachi iba al frente, después sasuke, los otros empleados y al final su madre.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar al final del gran campo, cuando un ruido advirtió a los guardias.

-¡¿Quién ANDA AHÍ?!!- grito uno de ellos

Itachi se volteo a ver que había pasado, fijándose que su hermano sasuke había pisado una rama provocando ruido

-tiene que correr...- la señora mikoto los miro a todos fijamente a los ojos. Los otros criados asintieron y empezaron a correr.

-no...¡No! ¡MADRE!

-sasuke, tienes que ser fuerte...ahora- la madre puso sus manos en el pecho de su hijo menor, para empujarlo- ¡corre sasuke!

El grito que emitió mikoto, revelo la posición exacta de ellos. Itachi al ver que sasuke no se movía lo tomo de la mano, para correr fuertemente, mientras su madre detenía a los guardias que seguramente iban tras ellos

Sasuke corría mientras no paraba de llorar, mientras itachi trataba de seguir con el mismo ritmo, para que los guardias no lo atraparan.

Ya estaban llegando al final del campo, cuando sintieron un disparo.

Itachi se detuvo, sasuke dejo de llorar, ambos con los ojos sumamente abiertos, los dos se miraron por un largo rato, hasta que sasuke escucho un segundo disparo

-¡¡MADRE!!- sasuke giro con dirección de donde provenía el sonido de aquel disparo, gritando a mas no poder.

Itachi sin cambiar su expresión, también giro al mismo lugar donde sasuke miraba, pero un ruido lo saco de su trance.

Agudizo la vista, fijándose como los mismos guardias venían tras de ellos, y seguramente si no corrían ahora, los atraparían y seguramente los matarían.

Itachi tomo por el brazo a sasuke para seguir corriendo

-sasuke, debemos seguir o nos atraparan

-c-claro, tienes razón

Itachi y sasuke siguieron corriendo por aquel amplio terreno

Después de unos minutos de correr, itachi se dio cuenta que los guardias ya no los seguían, seguramente los habían perdido, así que ahora mas tranquilos, caminaron, tratando de llegar a la carretera para encontrar algún vehiculo que los llevara

Después de un gran rato de caminar, ya ambos estaban cansados, el esfuerzo físico de haber corrido por tanto tiempo, adema de que no habían comido nada, les estaba afectando, sobretodo a sasuke.

-itachi...no puedo...s-seguir- decía sasuke con la respiración entrecortada, debido al agotamiento

-vamos sasuke, solo resiste un poco mas...

Sasuke asintió y siguió caminando, pero un horrible mareo y un sudor frío bajo por todo su cuerpo, su vista se nublo y no podía respirar bien.

-h-her...ma...n-no...-sasuke estiro su brazo para poder apoyarse en itachi, pero eso fue inútil, ya que solo rozo su hombreo y finalmente cayo desmayado

-ah?- itachi se giro al sentir como algo le había tocado el hombro

Cuando giro, se fijo que su hermano yacía en el suelo desmayado. Itachi como casi un auto-reflejo tomo a su hermano en sus brazos, para cargarlo el resto de camino que quedaba

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya había caminado un gran trayecto de camino, su hermano seguía desmayado, y ahora lo cargaba en su espalda.

Itachi diviso a unos pocos metros mas, se encontraba la preciada carretera, así que trato de caminar un poco mas rápido, pero de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, lo que provoco que se detuviera asustado, un sudor frío lo recorrió, su vista se nublo y sentía como todo se movía producto del mareo.

Trato de apresura el paso, pero le fue imposible, el peso de su hermano y el mareo que sentía, le hizo imposible continuar y viendo como todo oscurecía, cayo de cara hacia delante, con sasuke sobre el.

-"_no puedo...mas...lo siento sasuke...madre...fallé"- _todo giraba, mientras de a poco se iba volviendo todo negro, hasta un punto que ya no había mas luz en sus ojos

* * *

**capitulo cortito, pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado :D**

**saludos a todos los ke leen esta cosa :3  
**


End file.
